


Out

by ani_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Muggle high fashion, Muggle suit, Trans Character, inspired by Andreja Pejić, trans woman Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_mage/pseuds/ani_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had been ready to propose tonight. Until he saw Draco in head-to-toe black silk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigoprinceofslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoprinceofslytherin/gifts).



> See the end of the work for more notes and other works inspired by this one.

Harry had been ready to propose tonight. Until he saw Draco in head-to-toe black silk, long body draped against one of Gringotts’ snow-white marble pillars, and lost the ability to string syllables together to form words. Draco certainly hadn’t been wearing that Muggle suit when she left the house this morning, just the uniform assigned to male Curse-Breakers, a set of plain brown robes. This suit was black silk, the pants just a little bit lose at the thighs. Its fitted jacket was open, and underneath she was wearing a patent leather bustier. She had on shiny leather pumps, the kind with the red soles that Harry knew meant something but he just couldn’t remember what. He knew they looked fucking sexy, though. Her fringe was swept to one side, falling over her eyes, and it looked like she’d gotten a haircut during her lunch break as it was just touching her shoulders. She looked up at him just then, and her red-tinted lips opened slightly.

The petals of the white roses in Harry’s hands trembled.

**Author's Note:**

> A version of this drabble/ficlet was originally posted on my tumblr, ani-mage.tumblr.com. It was a part of a weekend writing challenge, for which readers of my blog submitted prompts. A reader requested a Harry/Draco story in which "Harry is obsessed with Draco’s Muggle suit." 
> 
> See [the original post](http://ani-mage.tumblr.com/post/128939626732/drabble-challenge-attempt-16) for pictures of Draco's suit.
> 
> This following gorgeous drawing was inspired by this fic. It was created by [indigoprinceofslytherin](http://indigoprinceofslytherin.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
